The Torture Room
by Summer Rayne
Summary: The final chapter is up...I think I'm gonna cry...I don't wanna end it...too funny lol...well THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! Once again reviews are welcomed and TASTEFUL flames are also welcome
1. Default Chapter

My nickname is Kris and I'm a GIRL so any relationships with me and the guys in Final Fantasy in my rambles are strictly girl-guy relationships. (Although I might feel like being mean to Cloud and ??? for a while. heh heh heh.)Oh yeah! I do like Seph and I hate Cloud. I feel better. Just thought you would like know. Now on to the ramble!!!  
  
  
  
Ok. On July 22, 2001 Kris sat at her computer and pressed ENTER at ''Final Fantasy Fantasies''. Little did she know it would change her life forever. She blinked. When her eyes adjusted to the new lighting, she reilised she was on a couch? on top of someone?! She practicly leaped off the couch and saw a man!  
  
Kris : ''HOLY SHIT!!!'' *How did I get here?*  
  
Mystery Man : ''What the?!'' *MM gets off the couch. His hair was covering his face.* ''Who the hell are you?''  
  
Kris : ''My name is Kris...and you are...?''  
  
MM : ''Names' ---''*brushes hair out of face.*  
  
Kris : ''Reno!''  
  
Reno : ''How'd ya know?''  
  
Kris : ''You're in a popular video game.''  
  
Reno : ''I am? I mean I know I am! Do I look stupid to you or somethin?''  
  
Kris : *opens mouth*  
  
Reno : ''Don't answer that!''  
  
Kris : *closes mouth. looks dissappointed.*  
  
Reno : ''Common. Let me introduce you to who ever's here at the moment.''  
  
Reno walks out of the room followed by Kris.  
  
Reno : ''Hey guys! commer!'' everyone looks up with Reno's words except Sephiroth. ''Excuse me Great Sephiroth, but would you be kind enough to join us in the weloming of a possible new friend or a new person to torture?'' Reno said angerly through his teeth.  
  
Seph : ''Fine Reno. But make it quick.''  
  
Reno : *really angry like*''Yes Sir. Kris this is" *he said it so fast you can't understand what was said (like my math teacher)* "Guys this is Kris.''  
  
Everyone : ''Hi.''or something along those lines  
  
Cid : *Walks up to Reno.* ''Forcing women into your room again Reno?"  
  
Reno : ''Shut up old man! You couldn't even get a dog in your room!"  
  
Cid : "!@#%*&%&!?"  
  
Kris : "Sorry Cid. I've never been interested in Reno and I never will."  
  
Reno : ''Thanks.'' *He said dripping with sacasum.*  
  
Seph : "That's good to hear. We don't need another whore here anyway." *glances at Tifa*  
  
Tifa : ''Watch it you silver headed basterd!''  
  
Seph : ''Watch it wench!''  
  
Reno : ''I hate you. I really hate you Sephiroth.'' *glaring at Seph*  
  
Seph : ''Go piss in your pants or somethin' Reno!''  
  
Reno : *pisses in pants from being a big sissy and does not want to be sliced* ''Eeepp!!!'' runs out of the room.  
  
*Cloud and Aeris walk in holding hands. Tifa glares angerly at Aeris. She ignores it.*  
  
Seph and Kris in usion : "Hello failure, pink loving, optimistic, annoying nusence." *look at each other*  
  
Kris : ''We totally agree...''  
  
Seph : "I think this is the beggining of a beatiful friendship."  
  
Kris : "And a new level of hell for Cloud and Aeris!"  
  
Kris and Seph : "Mwahahahahahaha!"  
  
Cid : "I think they're both nuts."  
  
Barret : "I'd believe it any day of the week."  
  
Cloud and Aeris : *reeeaallllllyyy pissed*  
  
Kris : "I think I'm gonna start a torture list. " *glareing at Cloud.* "You're gonna help me right Sephiroth?"  
  
Seph : *follows her gaze* "Of coarse I'll help you Kris. It would be my pleasure."  
  
Cloud : "THAT'S IT!!! I've no idea who you are but Sephiroth must be controling you! Nobody thinks like him!"  
  
Kris : "Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me introduce myself! *looking very sarcastic. but after she finished that sentence her expression became dead serious.* "My name's Kris and I'll be torturing you and pinkie over there for a lllooonnnggg time with my new friend - huh? *Seph whispers something in her ear* "Oh! Go ahead! Yeah go ahead but leave Cloud. I wanna get him back for a few things." *then she looked as if she remembered something.* "Oh yeah you were right, I don't think like Sephiroth. We just share the same opinion of many about you two."  
  
*Aeris suddenly falls to the floor to reveil Sephiroth learing over her with his bloody Masamune*  
  
Cloud : "You bastard!!!" *pulls out Ultima-hot dog?*  
  
Kris : "Heh heh heh." *holding a pencil and notepad.*  
  
Cloud : "You wench!!!"  
  
Kris : *writes something once again. She looks happy with what she wrote.*  
  
Seph : *walks to Kris and looks at what she wrote.* "Ha ha ha!" *looking at Cloud.* "You're in for it now! I suggest you be careful about who you insult."  
  
Kris : "Yeah you frick'n bastard!" *looks at watch.* "5...4...3...2...1!"  
  
Author's Note : Ok. How was it? Good? Bad? Inbetween? Well waddya waitin for??? Send reviews! Tasteful flames are welcome! This is only chapter one. Two will be up as soon as I figure out how this damned thing works :P Ok. BYSIES!!!  
  
Summer Rayne 


	2. Cloud? Crossdressing AGAIN?

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :D Heres chappie number 2!!! And thank you hyperhellfire for your review! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!! *grabs some popcorn and sits on the couch*....Whaddya waiting for??? Read it already!  
  
  
  
Last time on "The Torture Room" : *Aeris suddenly falls to the floor to reveil Sephiroth learing over her with his bloody Masamune*  
  
Cloud : "You bastard!!!" *pulls out Ultima-hot dog?*  
  
Kris : "Heh heh heh." *holding a pencil and notepad.*  
  
Cloud : "You wench!!!"  
  
Kris : *writes something once again. She looks happy with what she wrote.*  
  
Seph : *walks to Kris and looks at what she wrote.* "Ha ha ha!" *looking at Cloud.* "You're in for it now! I suggest you be careful about who you insult."  
  
Kris : "Yeah you frick'n bastard!" *looks at watch.* "5...4...3...2...1!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cloud is teleported into a modeling show. *He pocked his head out of the curtain. Everyone in the world seemed to be there. He spots Kris and Seph sharing a bowl of popcorn in the front row. Kris waved innocently. Seph pointed to the side of him. There sat AVALANCHE and all of the Shinra employees. He looked down and he was wearing a mini-skirt and a tank top?*  
  
Cloud : "Aaahhh!!!"  
  
Director : "Come on! It's your turn to go out!" *she pushed him roughly out on the stage*  
  
Cloud : "B-but I-"  
  
Director : "Ha ha ha! What a sight!!!"  
  
Cloud : *blushing furiously* "Awa shit!"  
  
Audience : "Ha ha ha ha!!"(and so on)  
  
*Cloud spots Kris writing something again*  
  
Cloud : "Was it supposta be this cold in these things?" *looks down at no longer a mini-skirt and top but Barney boxers* "Aahh!!!" *tring to cover himself up...it wasn't working*  
  
Audience : "Ha ha ha ha" *deep breath* "ha ha ha ha!!!"  
  
*Once she and Seph had their fill, Kris teleports everyone back into the Ramble Room. Everyone except Cloud were laghing. Even Vincent was chuckeling a bit.*  
  
Kris : "Next time watch who you call a wench or the torturing will be even worse!"  
  
Turks and Cid : "We're not wothy to be in your presence ma'am! *bowing on the floor*  
  
*Seph elbows Kris gently and smiles. She smiled back.*  
  
Rufus : "Hey uhhh...Kris? Do you wanna go out sometime?"  
  
Scarlet : *puppy dog eyes* "But Rufie..."  
  
Kris : "No. I know you just want to have power over me and I have power to do some productive things."  
  
Rufus : "Damn it! She caught on!"  
  
Scarlet : "So does that mean you still love me?"  
  
Rufus : "No." *leaves*  
  
Scarlet : "But Rufie..." *follows*  
  
Kris : * begins to write something* "Heh heh heh..."  
  
*Seph tries to see*  
  
Kris : "Not this time. I want it to be a surprise!"  
  
Seph : "Oh..." *disappointed*  
  
*Cloud is suddenly frozen*  
  
Kris : "Sephiroth, a gift from me to you."  
  
Seph : *his face lights up and looks at her* "You're so good to me." *gives her a quick kiss* "Thanks." *grins evilly, pulls out sword and slices Cloud into peices.*  
  
Tifa : "That'll teach that dirty son of a bitch!!!"  
  
Everyone : *jaws touching the ground in shock. looking at Tifa speechless.*  
  
Barret : "Never thought the girl had it in her." *very surprised*  
  
Red : ".....!"  
  
Vincent : *looks at Red* "Hey that's my line!"  
  
Red : "Oops!"  
  
*silence.crickets are heard in the backround*  
  
Cid : *coughs*  
  
Tifa : "What?"  
  
Seph : "Sooo Kris...who's next?"  
  
*everyone preys for their lives*  
  
Kris : "Ummm..." *looks at list and crosses off two names* "that would be Valerie!"  
  
Reno : ''Who?"  
  
Kris : "A girl I don't ummm...*thinking for an approperit word* (yes kids I do care...I guess) "care for. She would have been up at the top of the list with Aeris but I just remembered her now."  
  
Yuffie : "What are we gonna do to her?" *eager face...a little too eager for her own good. I like it!*  
  
Kris : *looking devish* "Sephy..."  
  
Seph : *returns with a wicked smile *  
  
Kris : *glances at Yuffie* "Yuffie..."  
  
Yuffie : Are we gonna use...*eyes darting from side to side* "materia?"  
  
Kris : "Of coarse!" *looks at Tifa, Barret, and Cid* "You guys in too?"  
  
Tifa, Barret, and Cid : *look at eachother* "HELL YEAH!!!"  
  
Kris : "Alright! Everyone huddle up! *pops head out of huddle* "Red, Vincent, Reno are you guys gonna help?"  
  
Red : "I was wondering if you were gonna ask us. *thinks a bit* "Ok. I'll help."  
  
Vincent : "...Alright."  
  
Reno : "What will I get?"  
  
Kris : "Two things Reno. One, the pleasure to scare the holy shit out of my arch enemy and two the right to live."  
  
Reno : "Oh. Yeah. I'll help!"  
  
Cid : "Alright ya pansies! Get your asses in here!"  
  
Kris : "Perfect."  
  
***********  
  
Well this is chapter number TWO!!! Hope you liked it! Heh heh...stupid Cloud...ANYWAY! Reviews are always welcome and TASTEFUL flames are admitted IF they have a good reason. Now thats sorted out, REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! *smiles sheepishly* Kay people I'm out. 


	3. AHH! ATTACK OF THE EVIL BACKSTREET BOYS!

Here is chappie number THREE!!! Count em people! THREE!!! One...Two...THREE!!! ok...well now that you know it is here...READ IT!!! heh heh...I mean seriously. Go read it. *Sits in my recliner* Whaddaya waitin for? I'm not gonna read it to ya. *waves you away*....SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! I OWE YOU!!! PLLLLLLLLLEEEEEASSSSSE REVIEW FOR ME!!! *pouts* Puh puh puleeeeeeeeeeease? ok now go read it.  
  
Last time on "The Torture Room" : Seph : "Sooo Kris...who's next?"  
  
*everyone preys for their lives*  
  
Kris : "Ummm..." *looks at list and crosses off two names* "that would be Valerie!"  
  
Reno : ''Who?"  
  
Kris : "A girl I don't ummm...*thinking for an approperit word* (yes kids I do care...I guess) "care for. She would have been up at the top of the list with Aeris but I just remembered her now."  
  
Yuffie : "What are we gonna do to her?" *eager face...a little too eager for her own good. I like it!*  
  
Kris : *looking devish* "Sephy..."  
  
Seph : *returns with a wicked smile *  
  
Kris : *glances at Yuffie* "Yuffie..."  
  
Yuffie : Are we gonna use...*eyes darting from side to side* "materia?"  
  
Kris : "Of coarse!" *looks at Tifa, Barret, and Cid* "You guys in too?"  
  
Tifa, Barret, and Cid : *look at eachother* "HELL YEAH!!!"  
  
Kris : "Alright! Everyone huddle up! *pops head out of huddle* "Red, Vincent, Reno are you guys gonna help?"  
  
Red : "I was wondering if you were gonna ask us. *thinks a bit* "Ok. I'll help."  
  
Vincent : "...Alright."  
  
Reno : "What will I get?"  
  
Kris : "Two things Reno. One, the pleasure to scare the holy shit out of my arch enemy and two the right to live."  
  
Reno : "Oh. Yeah. I'll help!"  
  
Cid : "Alright ya pansies! Get your asses in here!"  
  
Kris : "Perfect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On Earth at Valerie's current location which is at her latest party. The party swarming with snobby girls.The team was teleported into Val's backyard. Even from there they can hear the gay voices of the Backstreet Boys. (It was twice as bad for Red, Sephiroth, Vincent, and Reno because of their hearing inhancment)  
  
Yuffie : "Oh my gawd!!!  
  
Reno : "What?"  
  
Yuffie : "This party sucks!!!"  
  
Cid : "Who cares! There's got to be food!"  
  
Red : "Aaahh!! My ears! I can't handle this noise!" *near tears* (Can animals cry???)  
  
Vincent : "Damn you Hojo!"  
  
Kris : "I thought the music was going to suck. That's why I brought these in case of emergency." *pulls out nine CD players. passes them around. They were personalized. Reno's said dumbass.* (heh heh heh.)  
  
Reno : "Hey!"  
  
Everyone : *listens to their own style of music* "Aaahhh..."*suddenly all of the CD players run out of battery power* "Aaawwaaa..."  
  
Kris : "Damn these cheap batteries!"  
  
Reno : "There's only one way to get rid of the music and that is to get rid of the source."  
  
Barret : "No shit sherlock!"  
  
Cid : "There's only three people who can do ths without going insane...and that's Kris, Yuffie, and Tifa."  
  
Tifa : "Where did you get that bull-shit! I'm head is gonna explode!" *covering ears* "It's like nails on a fucking chalkboard!!!"  
  
Seph : "Ok. So it's down to Kris and Yuffie.  
  
Barret : "Can you girls take it?"  
  
Kris : "I guess I can. BRING IT ON!!!" *getting curious looks. Kris looks sheepish* "Sorry. I had to get that out of my system. The music DOES suck you know."  
  
Yuffie : "I don't know...Can you just zap it out of existence?"  
  
Kris : "My power that I have at the RR is useless here."  
  
Seph : "Can we try it since we aren't from here?"  
  
Kris : "I don't know." *gives Seph the notepad and pencil*  
  
Seph : *tries it...nothing happens* "Shit!"  
  
Reno : *is wacking his head on a near-by table* "Shit! Shit! Shit!"  
  
Barret : "Damn it girl! Are you gonna go or not?!"  
  
Yuffie : "I guess Kris will need someone to pull her back across the line of sanity...ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
Kris : "Wish us luck! We'll need it."  
  
Seph : *whispers something to Kris*  
  
Kris : *giggling uncontrolably* "Ok I'll remember that." ;)  
  
Reno : *stops whacking to look at Cid* "What are those two talking about now?"  
  
Cid : "Ya know kid I really think you do not want to hear that." *taking a long drag of his ciggerate* "You don't wanna know."  
  
Seph : *giving her a kiss on the cheek* "Just keep saying that to yourself."  
  
Kris : *nods*  
  
Reno : *walking over to Kris* Hey Kris! Commer I wanna tell ya somethin'."  
  
Kris : "What do you want scumbag?"  
  
Reno : "Good luck."  
  
Kris : "Thanks." *walks up to Reno and whispers to him* "If you would take the time to notice, Yuffie seems to like you. She's giving you googoo eyes."  
  
Reno : *looks at Yuffie. She is making obvious googoo eyes. (in real life, she's looking around Reno at a marbles, thinking they're matria orbs) Reno winked at Kris and walked over to Yuffie. whisper voice* "Hey Yuffie, when this is over I'm headin' to the shower. Care to join me?"  
  
Yuffie : *Wacks him over the head* "PERVERT!!!"  
  
Kris : "Heh heh heh heh. What a sucker."  
  
Cid : "You and Yuffie better go."  
  
Yuffie : "Yeah. See ya!"  
  
Kris : "Bye."  
  
Kris and Yuffie set out to the horrors of Valerie's house! Mwahahahaha! Ah- hem! Well, they traveled the halls in search of the sterio that was playing the gay music.  
  
Yuffie : "Gawd! We might as well be listening to the Barney theme song!"  
  
Kris : "I know. I'm gonna kill Val for this torture!"  
  
Yuffie : "I'm gonna KoTR her ass!!!"  
  
Kris : "Yeah!" Happy but dazed look imagining all of the summons going out at her at once* "Yes! We found it!''  
  
Yuffie : "Thank gawd."  
  
Kris triomphently pulled the cord out of the outlet...and wacked the sterio so much it was reduced to dust.  
  
******  
  
Back at Val's backyard...  
  
Red : "They did it."  
  
Barret : "Why must you people always point out the facts god damn it!?"  
  
*Everyone is ignoring Barret's outburst. Instead they sat around doing whatever they can to pass the time*  
  
Reno : "I'm board. I'm board. I'm board. I'm-"  
  
Seph : "a fucken idiot who won't shut up."  
  
Reno : "Yeah...HEY!!!"  
  
Seph : "Heh heh heh heh."  
  
*Kris and Yuffie finally show up*  
  
Cid : "You're alive!" *looking as if they are immortle goddesses. drooling*  
  
Kris : "Uhhh...yeah. Why don't we go now."  
  
Red : "That would be logical."  
  
*Everyone set out to destroy the bitch-, excuse me, Valerie's life ;)*  
  
Kris : "Yuffie, do have all the materia?"  
  
Yuffie : "Most definately!!!"  
  
Barret : "Where else would it be?" *grumbling voice*  
  
Yuffie : "Hey!"  
  
Seph : "Hey Yuffie, give me the Master Command materia and Mime."  
  
Yuffie : "Why?"  
  
Seph : "Becauce I said so! Give me them now!"  
  
*hands over materia*  
  
Kris : "Give me W-summon, the other Mime and Master Summon."  
  
Yuffie : "You don't have a weapon to equip them to."  
  
Kris : *pulls out sharp nunchucks* "I do now."  
  
*hands over materia...reluctantly*  
  
Barret : "You sure you know how to handle those puppies?"  
  
Kris : *does really cool moves* "I manage."  
  
Reno : "Wow..."  
  
Reno and Cid : *look at each other* "We're not worthy" *bowing on knees* "we're not worthy!"  
  
Tifa : "Good lord."  
  
Kris : "You don't know half of it."  
  
Seph : "Yeah... Let's go NOW!"  
  
*The team FINALLY sets off to ruin Valerie's life. (since they can't kill her. Darn!) *  
  
The team not so caustously (more like running) came into her house.  
  
*Everyone was terribly discusted as Valerie started dancing to music FROM HER NEW STERIO!!!*:(  
  
**************  
  
Authors Note : Well whatcha think? I donno really. What do you think? *no answer comes* Well? Tell me in the reviews. I am a needy person and I enjoy reviews. Thank you. :P Come on! I know there are people out there that just read and leave...if ya don't like it tell me so and why. If ya do same as over there. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!! You made me very happy...trust me. My mom thought I was on drugs or something...(no I wasn't :D) Well you know the drill...all reviews are welcome yada yada...Do I haveta say this every time? If you've been reading you'll know. I'm writing too much...IM OUT!!!  
  
Summer Rayne 


	4. FINALLY! The Val Bashing BEGINS! MWAHAHA...

Sorry for the wait! I am so so so so sooooo sorry! My server got sick...it was a very great loss to me...*frowns and sniffles* But the company fixed it! (Actually...Dr. Mommy saved it..YAY MOMMY!!! :D) Well since you have waited so so very long, you get bonus material! You get an extra chappie! Ok well here ya go! ENJOY!  
  
Responce to my reviews : I saw the flame. Thank you for your opinion. Now here's mine. HOW and WHY killed off Cloud and Aries: *smirks* Cloud is an absolute idiot who goes through the whole game asking "Who am I? Who am I? I am a puppet..." yada yada blah blah blah! Plus he CROSSDRESSES!!!! Plus hes callin people names. Now AREIS!!! OMG don't get me started on her! She is a pink pansie that has next to no reason to be in the game at all! *mocks* I talk to the Planet. It is talking to me! *rolls my eyes* I CHEERED when Sephiroth killed her off! SO THHHHHHHH!!! *sings* I am evil! I am evil!Thank you once again. EVERYONE ELSE!!! Thank you also for your wonderful reviews. I apprciate them all! ok...now I am seriously OUT!!!!  
  
  
  
Last time on "The Torture Room" : Seph : "Yeah... Let's go NOW!"  
  
*The team FINALLY sets off to ruin Valerie's life. (since they can't kill her. Darn!) *  
  
The team not so caustously (more like running) came into her house.  
  
*Everyone was terribly discusted as Valerie started dancing to music FROM HER NEW STERIO!!!*:(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From everyone's hiding spot...  
  
Vincent : "We did all that for nothing..."  
  
Yuffie : "This sucks..."  
  
Tifa : "Come on guys! Be strong! We can do this!"  
  
Seph : "I will only do this on one condition...and that's something only Kris can do."  
  
Kris : "What do you want...?"  
  
Reno : "Ooohhh...!!!"  
  
Seph : "Shut up! I just wanted to ask her permission for something."  
  
Everyone : *constant complaining*  
  
Kris : "You can ask me later Sephiroth. Guys, the shitty music is not gonna kill you. Just tune it out or something! Cast silence on it for all I care! Do me a favor...DO NOT COMPLAIN!!!  
  
Everyone : *Shuts up immedeitly*  
  
Kris : "Good! Now let's go!"  
  
Reno : *to Seph* "How does she get us to do that?"  
  
Seph : "I don't know. Her manipulating skills are as good as mine but that's why I like her so much."  
  
Reno : "Is she still up for grabs?"  
  
Seph : "Stay away from her. She is mine! Besides, she wouldn't trust you with a doll in fears you'll try to make out with it and then break it because it doesn't love you."  
  
Reno : "We'll see about that! When this is over we will see who she is interested in!"  
  
Seph : "You wanna lose that bad Reno? Fine. The loser will have to do whatever the winner wants."  
  
Reno : "...OK." *gives hand*  
  
Seph : "Wait. Red come here."  
  
Red : "What?"  
  
Seph : "We need a witness to our bet."  
  
Red : "Alright. State your bet."  
  
Reno : "When this visit is over and we are back at the RR, Kris will tell us who she is interested in. Me or Seph- *Seph gives him an evil glare* iroth. *nods in content* She will kiss her choice. Oh yeah, my favoite, the loser will have to do whatever the winner wants for-"  
  
Seph : "Six months."  
  
Reno : "Hey!"  
  
Seph : "Let's shake on it." *extends hand*  
  
Reno : *also extended hand*  
  
*shakes*  
  
Red : "Alright. Are you even going to inform Kris about this bet?"  
  
Seph : "Oh course. Do you really think I wanna piss her off?" *walking to Kris. Tells her about the bet except the slave part*  
  
Kris : "Why did you bother?"  
  
Seph : "Well I get to piss off Reno, get a kiss from you, and I get my own personal slave for six months." *looking very evil at the moment*  
  
Kris : "And why did you make this deal in the first place?"  
  
Seph : "He would try to most likely get you in his room."  
  
Kris : "Eeewww!!!!!!! Nasty! Me and HIM!" *jumping up and down angerly* "There would be no way in hell that would ever happen!!! Thank you Sephiroth...I get use of this slave...right?"  
  
Seph : "Once I'm done with him you can."  
  
Kris : *pouting*  
  
Yuffie : "Can we find this ugly human, ruin it's life and go home?"  
  
Vincent : "I guess if you wanted it to be boaring without any spite invoved what-so-ever."  
  
Reno : "Yeah you party-pooper!"  
  
Kris : "Reno, I should leave Val alive and leave you with the old bat for even thinking the words 'party-pooper'!"  
  
Reno : "Sorry..."  
  
Vincent : "Maybe we should start the mission. I think if we stay here any longer we will attract unwanted attention."  
  
Kris : "That is a wise thing you said Vincent."  
  
The team moves cauciosly outside Val's room. (bum bum bumm!!!)  
  
Kris : "You guys remember the plan right?"  
  
Everyone : "Yes."  
  
Kris : "Good. Get to your positions! When you hear Val scream that's your signal." *walks into Val's room where all of her guests were sitting doing makeovers. (which is much needed with their ugly faces)  
  
Val : "What are YOU doing here Kristen?"  
  
Kris : *boiling up cause she was called by real name* "To destroy your social life and whatever I can of your real one."  
  
*Jenova suddenly appears out of...I donno...somewhere* (reeeeeally ugly alien)  
  
Jenova : "A party? and I was not invited?"  
  
Val : "Aaaahhh!!!"  
  
Other girls : *look at Val* "Aaahhh!!!"  
  
Kris : *slaps forehead* "Damn trend setters..."  
  
Vincent : *comes out and looks at the girls with a evil grin. he smiles showing (fake) fanges*  
  
All slumber party girls : "Aaaahhh!!! A-a- VAMPIRE!!! AAAHHH!!!"  
  
Vincent : "I have come to suck your blood!!!"  
  
Red : "ROAR!!!" *shoots out of his hiding spot and pounced on Val scraching her...a lot*  
  
Kris : "Heh heh heh."  
  
ASPG : "Aaahhh!!! a LION!!!"  
  
Red : "I am not a lion. I am what you see..."  
  
ASPG : "It TALKS!!!"  
  
Red : *shakes head and groans* "I'll never get to explain what I am. I had a nice explanation speech ready too..."  
  
Yuffie : *comes down from roof breaking the window. She is in a cool ninja outfit* "Hi-ya!! (the scream) *swings shrukin like a maniak*  
  
Val : "Ohmygod!!! A ninja!!!"  
  
ASPG : *looking at Val* "Ohmygod!!! A ninja!!!"  
  
Kris : "See what I mean?"  
  
Tifa : *breaks down door and and runs in*  
  
Sara : "What are you doing here? Are you some sort of whore?"  
  
Tifa : "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" *spots dresser and breaks Val's dresser in half with her arm*  
  
Sara : "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" *hiding her face in her hands*  
  
Barret : "Aaaahhhh!!!!" *runs into the room...through a wall. Shoots everywhere and misses every time. Hits all four walls.*  
  
Val : "GOOD GOD!!!"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud rumble outside of the house...and the Highwind shot out a missil towards Val's house taking out one of of her bedroom walls. Cid jumped out of his massive ship and into Val's room.  
  
Cid : "!@#$%&*$#!" *Swings Venus Gospel like a madman.*  
  
*Some of the girls fainted*  
  
Valerie : "AAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
*The Turks (all of them) fliped into the room, shooting everyone who was not an ally and Val* :(  
  
Val : "Aaaahhh!!!" *in fear of her life*  
  
*Sephiroth flies into the room as One Winged Angel, swinging his Masmune wildly*  
  
Val : *crying unshamefully* (heh heh heh)  
  
Seph : *turning back to himself*  
  
Val : *looking at Seph dreamly still tears in her eyes*  
  
Yuffie : "Sooo...Kris, when do we bust out the materia?"  
  
Kris : "Right after I get over Val looking at Sephiroth and when my limit break grudge fills up totally so I can whope her prissy little ass!"  
  
Seph : *very uncomfertable under her gaze backs away from her to stand next to Kris*  
  
Jenova : "Hello? Big alien in...what's left of your room!"  
  
Val : "Hello? Extreemly cute guy in what's left of my room!"  
  
Jenova : "Aaahhh...you mean my son Sephiroth."  
  
Seph : "I am NOT your son!!! My mother was Lucerecia! You killed her after I was born!" *clenching fists in anger*  
  
Kris : *Walking to the pissed Sephiroth. "It's OK. We'll whope her ass for all the things she did to you, your mom, and all the pain she caused the Planet." *looking very concerned*  
  
Val : *Looking at the two. Very jelious.*  
  
Jenova : "You little bitch! You've made him soft!"  
  
The two parted.  
  
Seph : *very pissed*  
  
Val : "It's okay Sephy."  
  
Seph : "Don't call me that!"  
  
Kris : "Everyone look! Twins! Val you didn't tell me you were a twin!"  
  
Val : "What are you talking about Kristen?!"  
  
Kris : *pissed...but can still finish what she started* "You and Jenova! You look exactly alike! Jenova! Is the planet you were on mars? Rumer says Val was from there too!"  
  
Val : *steeming*  
  
AVALANCHE and the Turks : *snicker snicker*  
  
Seph : *smiles* (which was a lot coming from him especially when he was in a bad mood)  
  
Val : *outraged*  
  
Vincent : "Hdhrukjcnf?"  
  
Kris : "What?"  
  
Vincent : "Hdhrukjcnf?"  
  
Kris : "Vincent, take out the fangs. *annoyed*  
  
Vincent : "Sorry. Can we fight now?"  
  
Kris : "I guess...lets vote. Who wants to mess around some more?"  
  
*Two hands went up*  
  
Kris : *shrugged* "Fine...we'll fight." *disappointed*  
  
Reno : "Finally." *stomach is rumbling*  
  
Elena : "I'm hungry."  
  
Rude : "........"  
  
Reno : "Rude says he's hungry too."  
  
Val : "How can you tell?"  
  
Reno : "He talks, you just gotta listen...oh screw it! I just know what he's saying."  
  
Seph : *pulls out Masmune* "Alright, I'll take Jenova and Kris takes Valer- ...Jenova's twin." *smiling at Kris*  
  
Kris : *beaming*  
  
Cid : "What the !@#$%&* are we supposed to do?"  
  
Barret : "Yeah! What the !@#$%^&* are we gonna do?"  
  
Seph : "It will not take long."  
  
Kris : "Till then enjoy the show!"  
  
Val : *gulp*  
  
Kris : "Oh don't worry Val, I won't kill you. You will just experence a ton of pain."  
  
Val : *BIG gulp*  
  
Kris : *takes out her nunchucks. smiling* "Prepare to take it!!!" *Flips them over her sholder and takes out note-pad. writes something. Popcorn appears in front of the hungry group.*  
  
Reno : "Hey! I thought your powers didn't work here?!"  
  
Kris : "I can only do so much. That isn't too much." *Turning her attention to Val.* "Now, get your weapon and fight!"  
  
Val : "I don't have a weapon!"  
  
Kris : "Aaawwwaaa...too bad looks like you gotta fight with your weak fists and legs."  
  
Val : "You are so annoying!"  
  
Kris : "Frustrated with yourself? Val that's why I've always hated you. You always put yourself above others so...I'll show you how it feels to be over- powered!"  
  
Val : "Aaahhh!!! Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"  
  
Kris : "Time to give you an attitude adjustment!"  
  
Val : "NO!!!" *crying four times as hard as before*  
  
Kris : "Done. Now you know. Let's hope you learned something today." *walking to the group*  
  
Val : *scared to death*  
  
Vincent : "That was a wise way to settle your spirit."  
  
Kris : "Thanks. I like to play 'Intimidation' "  
  
Seph : *nodded* "Now, Jenova don't think I'll be that genorous. That was a meer peer conflict but this is revenge for what you did to me, the Planet, and my mother."  
  
Jenova : "You would destroy the one who made you what you are now?"  
  
Seph : "I don't care! I would trade what you gave me and what you made me do in a second!"  
  
Jenova : "Fine! Let us fight!"  
  
****************  
  
I'm mean huh? Yeah well I try. *gets angry glares from everyone* EEEK!!! *hides from the flying pitchforks and torches* okokokokok!!! I'll get the next one up asap! PROMISE! Ok? *peeks out and everyone is calm...a little* Umm...okigottagosoidontdieapainfulandmeaninglessdeathonmypart! *runs*  
  
Hopin for my life ~ Summer Rayne  
  
You wouldn't kill me right? *smiles innocently and gets many scaaaaaaaary glares* EEP!!! *runs away* 


	5. The AftermathSerious chap name huh?

Hey guys! Sorry bout the wait AGAIN! *cries hystericly* Fanfiction was fixin itself up and my computer was broke and then I was nearly grounded and I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! *sniffs* Ok we're good. Here's the last and final chappie. I don't want it to end...damn...Looks like I gotta work on another one. Ok here it is.  
  
Last time on "The Torture Room" : Seph : *nodded* "Now, Jenova don't think I'll be that genorous. That was a meer peer conflict but this is revenge for what you did to me, the Planet, and my mother."  
  
Jenova : "You would destroy the one who made you what you are now?"  
  
Seph : "I don't care! I would trade what you gave me and what you made me do in a second!"  
  
Jenova : "Fine! Let us fight!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seph : "You. *looking at Val.* "go over there." *looking at Kris and the group*  
  
Val : "Alright." *forgeting who she was talking to and moved to a spot on the floor*  
  
Sephiroth casted Ultima and struck when Jenova was temporally blinded. She screamed but quickly regenerated. She then attacked with her tentical. She did that continuously. Sephiroth kneeled on the floor in pain. Then he suddenly felt his strenghth coming back to his body. He looked over at the group and saw Kris smiling and giving him a thumbs up. He suddenly charged viciously. She doged it and wacked him for his carelessness. Jenova was suddenly sucked into a black hole. A strong looking knight ready to attack her. Twelve other knights did their own elemental attack. She was badly drained and dangerously close to death. Soon she could regenerate but she would be very weak. To her surprise she was once again sucked into the darkness. This repeated three more times. Then Sephiroth releced a strong blows continually on the unfortunate alien. Jenova felt herself slipping away. She later was reduced to huge chunks of meat. Soon after, she dissappeared into thin air.  
  
Yuffie : "Hey! How did you summon KoTR?"  
  
Seph : "I mugged you of the materia when you weren't looking."  
  
Yuffie *evil look* "It's only level one."  
  
Seph : "I mimed twice." *glancing at Kris*  
  
Kris : "I taught you that move..." *moping slightly*  
  
Val : *recovering from scare* Hey...uh...Sephiroth are you staying long? I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"  
  
Kris : *glaring at Val with pure jelousey and energy* "I could have killed you ya know..." *mummbled* "now you're going after my boy-Sephiroth?!"  
  
Val : *smiling at comment* "I know...but you wouldn't. *mummbled back. looked at Seph expectantly. What Val wants she gets...*  
  
Seph : *giving Kris a knowing look and smiled* "Most definatly...not." *He turned away*  
  
Val : "Awwaaa...Sephiroth...We could have a lot of fun..." *approaching him*  
  
Seph : "I would rather go out with Scarlet..."  
  
Val : "Who's that?"  
  
Reno : "Hmmm...wait a sec...I think I got a picture of the bitch..." *hands over the picture*  
  
Val : *looks at it* "Euuhhhggg...HER! Rather than ME?!"  
  
Tifa : "Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! Why do you have that bitch's picture?!"  
  
Reno : "Rufus sent the Turks on an assassination mission...We were too lazy to do it ourselves so we're just gonna hire someone to do it for us...then kill them and keep the cash! Heh heh heh..."  
  
Tifa : "Sweet."  
  
Kris : *still pissed at Val for even asking Seph* "That's it! You pushed me to the edge, bitch! *shoots lasers from her hands*  
  
Val : *burnt to a crisp*  
  
Seph : *giving her a 'you shouldn't of done that but whatever' look*  
  
Kris : *grinning ear to ear*  
  
Seph : "Maybe we should go now."  
  
Kris : "Yeah. Come on to my house."  
  
Everyone had to walk to Kris's house. :( She takes them to her computer room for a meeting.  
  
Reno : "Why are we here."  
  
Kris : "Didn't you read what I just wrote?"  
  
Reno : "No."  
  
Kris : *shruggs* "You guys get to see my house before we go back to the RR. Consider yourselves fortunate. Do what you want til then."  
  
Seph : "Thanks. I would be a dead man if you weren't there."  
  
Kris : "No prob."  
  
Red : *Red looked curiosly at my cats* "Why don't your cats talk?"  
  
Kris : *smiling*"They are not apart of your race. There just normal house cats."  
  
Vincent : "Where's the darkest place in the house?"  
  
Kris : "Across the hall," *continuing her typing. not looking up* "in my brother's room. He's never home so don't worry."  
  
Kris continues to type showing Cid a space he did not know existed. Soon after Cid got the hang of it...Kris was kicked out of the computer seat.  
  
Kris : *shrug* Maybe I should check on the others...keep them out of trouble.  
  
Kris made her way down the stairs almost afraid of what those goof-balls were up to. She saw Barret playing cards with the Turks. Tifa and Yuffie were watching some fighting movie. Red was still curious about the cats and watched them from a far. Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen after he thanked her.  
  
Kris : "Hey guys. *looking at Tifa and Yuffie* Have you seen Sephiroth?"  
  
Tifa : "A little while he came down from upstairs. I think he went outside..."  
  
Yuffie : "Yeah..." *not taking her eyes off the TV*  
  
Kris walked into the kitchen. The guys looked boared.  
  
Kris : "You guys look a little boared."  
  
Reno : "We're tired of playing go fish..."  
  
Kris : "Well...what if I told you that there's a pool table and a ping pong table in the garage out back..."  
  
Elena : "Seriously?! Hey Reno can we play?"  
  
Reno : "Of coarse we are! Do you think I'm crazy?"  
  
Kris : "Here. *throws Reno the keys*  
  
Reno : "Thanks. I knew you were good for something!"  
  
Kris : "Ha ha!" *sarcastically*  
  
Kris, the Turks, and Barret went outside. Kris went in search of Sephiroth while the others had fun.  
  
Kris : "Sephiroth?" Where is he? He better not have gone out of the backyard or he'll have to face a punishment worse than death...nah.  
  
Reno : *running out of the garage* "Do you have any beer or somethin'?"  
  
Kris : "Yeah. It's in the cooler. Help yourselves...just save a decent amount so my dad won't notice.''  
  
Reno : "Thanks babe."  
  
Kis : *deadly look*  
  
Reno : *devious grin. winks and walks back to garage*  
  
Kris : "Now where would I go if I were Sephiroth?" *looking around the yard*  
  
Seph : "Hey Kris!"  
  
Kris : *looking around for him* "Where are you?"  
  
Seph : "Look up."  
  
Kris : *looking up* "How'd you get up on the roof?" *amazed*  
  
Seph : "I jumped." *confused why she asked*  
  
Kris : "Sorry. I forgot...can I come up?"  
  
Seph : "Yeah sure. Come and jump up onto it."  
  
Kris : "Uuhhh...Sephiroth...I don't jump that high."  
  
Seph : *deep sigh* "Alright. I'll get you." *jumped down effortlessly, grabbed her around her waist and jumped up on the tip of the roof*  
  
Kris : "......"  
  
Seph : "Are you OK?"  
  
Kris : "......"  
  
Seph : "Kris. KRIS! Say something!  
  
Kris : "...cool!"  
  
Seph : "Good god! You scared me."  
  
Kris : *sarcasticly, still* "Me, lil Kris? Scare the Great and fearless Sephiroth? Really?"  
  
Seph : "Shut-up!"  
  
Kris : *smiling. pointing to herself. looking around then back at him* Who me?"  
  
Seph : "That's enough."  
  
Kris : "ok..." *looking down nervously*  
  
Seph : "You're not gonna fall.''  
  
Kris : "Just cause you said that I will!"  
  
Seph : *smiling*  
  
Kris : *sticks toungh out and continues to look nevous*  
  
Seph : "The warrior brave enough to help me in my battle with Jenova, the wise one who took down her arch enemy without even touching her, well, until she pissed you off by asking me out, the one who is couragous one who will stand next to me without fear...afraid of hights? Really?"  
  
Kris : *evil glare* "At least I don't get sick all over like Yuffie!"  
  
Seph : "Well I'm not comparing you to Yuffie or anyone else."  
  
Kris : "Alright. Fine. I'm not very good with hights! I admit it! Happy?!"  
  
Seph : "Very. How did you blow energy from your hands?"  
  
Kris : "Easy. Val made me mad, energy and rage built in my body. Instead of leaving it in for a while to cool down, I let it explode out. A limit break I soppose."  
  
Seph : "...OK...whatever."  
  
Yuffie, Tifa, and Red come out of the house some time later.  
  
Yuffie : *looking on roof* "Hey! Whatcha doin' up there?" *shouting really LOUD*  
  
Tifa : "God Yuffie!!! You don't havta yell!!! Do you think we're def or something?!"  
  
Yuffie : *real quiet voice* "sorry."  
  
Kris and Seph : *arch an eyebrow at the two girls* "Mmahe."  
  
Seph : "We're just sittin' on the roof talkin' to pass the time." *jumping down. waits for Kris to give her hand to him*  
  
Kris : *jumps down regardless of Seph's offer*  
  
Seph : *surprised* "I thought you were scared of hights."  
  
Kris : "Have you ever heard the phrase 'conqoring your fears'?." *grining*  
  
Reno : *comes out of garage* Can we go home now?"  
  
Yuffie : "What's the matter Reno? Elena take all your gil?"  
  
Reno : "Shut up twerp!"  
  
Yuffie : "Takes one to know one!"  
  
Reno : "Spoken like a twerp! I'm almost proud of ya Yuff!"  
  
Elena : *from garage* "Hey Reno! Got any more of your paycheak to bet? Rude says he's saven' up for some new 'toys'!"  
  
Rude : "......"  
  
Barret : "Yeah! And Marlene needs money to go into 2nd grade!"  
  
Reno : "No. I'm broke!"  
  
Kris : "Aaawww...so that's why you want to go home...interesting."  
  
Seph : "You haven't forgot our little bet...have you...Reno?"  
  
Reno : *mummbling unintelligable words*  
  
Kris : "Sephiroth, go get Vince...everyone else to the computer room!!!"  
  
****  
  
Everyone is gathered around the computer after a long, hard battle with Cid over the mouse. (Eeerrrrr!)  
  
Reno : "Why here?"  
  
Kris : *sighing* "Because Reno, this is like the mother of all notepads."  
  
Reno : "Ooohhhh..."  
  
Kris : "Alright...we'll be in the RR in...5...4...3...2!!!  
  
****  
  
Kris : "We're home! Hay I didn't get to say 1!!!"  
  
Red : "Wow...great discovery..."  
  
Seph : "Now on with the bet!"  
  
Yuffie : "What bet?" *clueless*  
  
Seph : "Maybe if you would open those big ears of yours you would know!!!" *sighs. explains bet...again.*  
  
Yuffie : "Ooohhh..."  
  
Reno : "Alright. Who do you choose...me or Sephiroth?"  
  
Kris : "Reno, how stupid are you to make this bet?" *Kris walks over to Reno and...kicks him in the nuts! Then walks to Seph and kisses him...passionatly*  
  
Everyone (almost): "Oooooohhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Seph : *blushing furiously*  
  
Kris : *blushing furiously*  
  
Kris and Seph : *nodding to each other. then they suddenly whope everyone's ass!!!*  
  
The End...or is it??? Bum Bum Bum...BUM BUM!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here is the final chapter of the madness....NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! That means I gotta write another...thanks for the reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO INFINITY!!!!!!! Well I'm out for a while. Hope you enjoyed it  
  
~Summer Rayne 


End file.
